


A Choice Made

by LadyOfTheOldWorld



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agender Original Character - Freeform, Canon Trans Character, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Gen, Grell is a trans woman and you can all fight me on this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Phoenix is agender, Phoenix is something of a self-insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheOldWorld/pseuds/LadyOfTheOldWorld
Summary: Phoenix makes a choice, almost not expecting anything to come of it at all. In the end, they are confronted by a fellow redhead.- - - -Rated for suicide.





	A Choice Made

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, Phoenix is something of a self-insert. They're a way I myself could turn out, depending on certain variables in my life, but are also their own character. If I ever write more with them in it, this will be expounded upon more. For now, just take them as they are. Also, if anyone wants to fight me about Grell's gender identity/pronouns, feel free to; I enjoy crushing the aspirations of those that stubbornly see her as male despite Toboso-sensei's own words on the matter.
> 
> On that note, I own nothing save for Phoenix. Both Grell and Kuroshitsuji itself are the property of Yana Toboso.

Mid-back-length red hair billowed in the breeze, wind tugging not only at the petite figure’s wavy hair, but at their loose clothing as well. Dark-wash jeans and worn grey sneakers were simple enough, the cut of the pants unisex in nature and the fabric clean but otherwise unremarkable. A rather fitted black long-sleeved shirt would likely have given away their gender, had a loose and deep green t-shirt not been worn over it. Though the redheaded figure would have divulged their gender willingly enough, it would have been safe to assume that it didn’t align with their biological sex. After all, their features were androgynous in that sort of peculiar way that was almost purposely affected, and their wiry frame gave no hit either way. Not that any of that mattered, however; their intentions should have been clear the moment their precarious perch had become apparent. Nothing would matter anymore, once they made the choice that would irrevocably alter the course of their life.

Green-hazel eyes surveyed their surroundings, the expression on their pale features dispassionate and apathetic. A layer of fog contributed to the already-cold air, though the rising sun was steadily working to burn it away. The tip of a small nose and those of long and boney fingers were equally pink-tinged by the chill, ten short but neatly-kept fingernails blue-purple with the type of frost that penetrated more deeply than simply the first few layers of skin. The figure seemed to be in the age-range of their mid to late twenties, but it wasn’t something that anyone could have ascertained simply by looking. They were the sort of short and pale that suggested many things, the least being an aversion to sunlight. The boney quality of their frame came from years spent on a path of fully intentional self-destruction, one that had decimated more than a few mirrors over the course of its duration. The fact that they had ripped themselves from that path some years ago, however, didn’t seem to have changed much, if anything.

A shake of their head – five silver fourteen-gauge and one eighteen-gauge earrings set to glittering in each ear – shook off such thoughts with only mild annoyance. Though they had left said self-destructive path behind years ago, almost a decade now, it didn’t change the point that they had found themselves at currently. Things had been looking up, they couldn’t help but to muse sardonically, until they suddenly and quite decidedly weren’t any longer. Not that any of that mattered, anymore; their will had been written and properly notarized, before they had slipped as soundlessly away from their old life as they could manage. The things that they had held the dearest had suddenly become more than worthless to them, but they had still made sure that those items would be given to those that would care for them. A clause also made sure that things would be handled with the utmost care by the persona that had been chosen to execute it; if not, they would have found themselves in dire straits indeed.

Everything had been seen to, everything had been planned, everything had been meticulously assured. Nothing had been left to change, and those that would benefit from their next actions would be secure and taken care of. So, why was the redhead hesitating? In all honesty, they weren’t entirely sure themselves. Perhaps it was the place they had chosen for this decision. They held neither familiarity nor nostalgia for this city, but that had also been chosen in advance. It would be a mess for detached strangers to attend to, and while the redhead found themselves disquieted by the thought that this choice – ultimately for the benefit of those dear to them – would cause problems for anyone else, they were resolute on their course. There was no turning back now. They had made this choice long before they had ever even set foot in this country, half-way around the world and quite a few (almost exactly seventeen) lines of longitude north of the place they had called home.

Eyes closed and suddenly coldly at peace, the redhead stepped off the ledge.

* * *

 

A woman regarded the bloody jumper, crimson attire a calling-card most had a love-hate relationship with.

“You really ought not to have done that, darling. Now I’ll have overtime to deal with, and I do so loath overtime.” Nonchalantly, she continued, tone suddenly practical. “Well, done is done, I suppose. Tell me your name, dear, and we can work on settling you in.”

Newly Reaper-green eyes, their vision barely worse than in life, beheld the other redhead. A softly neutral voice answered.

“Phoenix. Phoenix Caden.” No need to forego politeness, after all.

It wasn’t their birth name, and pointedly unisex, but given the situation it seemed morbidly appropriate.


End file.
